


Take a Moment

by Chrommunism



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7039159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrommunism/pseuds/Chrommunism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander, practically the physical embodiment of taking too much upon himself, receives a massage from a concerned fellow king/lobster lord/husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take a Moment

It had all seemed as though the meeting had been designed for the express purpose of layering the strain across Xander's shoulders. Meetings discussing the future of Nohr, the country of which he was now king, were always stressful, and today's had been no exception. The topic du jour had been the post-war economic status of not only Nohr, but Hoshido and Valla as well, and as such, representatives from all three countries were expected to attend. Corrin, Ryoma, and Xander were all present, with Azura, Hinoka, and Leo at their respective leaders' side. They were joined by various other advisors and council members, and it had been quite productive. However, it had still been a massive headache to deal with in the aftermath. There was really very little that one could even do after a meeting like that, with most of the day spent seated in negotiation.

He stared out of the windows from the king's chambers, which had been renovated to suit his tastes after his coronation. The view from this specific room was one of the finest in the castle, which was why it had always been the location reserved for royalty. From this particular spot, he was able to see the spiraling towers of Castle Krakenburg that cast their shadows across the training grounds. Through Xander's pounding headache, he could hear a booming voice through the thick wood of the door addressing the guards, and relieving them of their stations. As soon as he heard the creaking of the old oak doors, he turned toward the sound.

"That last meeting seemed to have taken much longer than necessary, didn't it?" Ryoma's voice was significantly softer than his usual tone that he used during official proceedings as he crossed the stone floor of the room.

"Indeed it did, but I'm sure you agree that our comfort is something we should be willing to sacrifice in order to better our nations," Xander's response had little emotion behind it, and only sounded like a formality. Disappointment flickered across Ryoma's face.

"Yes, but sometimes I fear that you're willing to give up too much for your country, and leave your own wellbeing to suffer for it." Xander had nothing to say to that, only the silent acknowledgement that Ryoma had been correct. After a day full of banter and deliberation, talking seemed to be more effort than either of them wanted to expend. Ryoma took two more steps into the room, effectively bridging the gap between them, and took Xander's palm into his own hands. He could feel the tension even in the delicate muscles of Xander's calloused hands. He began running his fingers over Xander's palms, pressure increasing until he was massaging the strain out. Xander said nothing through this process, only looked at what Ryoma was doing. As time progressed, Ryoma moved to Xander's other hand, then moving onto press into his aching wrists. Xander's head had slumped onto Ryoma's shoulder, his increasingly relaxed breaths brushing against Ryoma's neck.

Over the course of their relationship, if one was so bold as to call the scattered displays of affection between the two a relationship, Ryoma had learned to understand Xander in as few words as possible. He had grown more comfortable with Ryoma as time went on, but he still seemed hesitant to ask for anything or initiate much. 

Ryoma was immediately broken from his reverie by Xander's lips, now definitively and intentionally teasing at his neck. It wasn't enough force to leave any lasting mark, but the gentleness with which the kisses were placed was enough to make Ryoma's heart melt a bit. Clearly, the negative mental effects of the meeting had been drawn from Xander's mind completely. However, Ryoma could still tell from making his way up battle-trained arms that there was still far too much tension there to ignore. Honestly, did the man do nothing to ease his stress? Ryoma may have also been guilty of spending too much time worrying about his kingdom, but he made sure to take time every day to meditate. Clearly, Xander had no such ritual.

The massage came to a gradual lull as further advancement in the massage was impeded by the stiff formalwear that Xander had donned that morning. "I believe that, if this is to continue, we may have to do something about your clothing," Ryoma said, quietly, as not to disturb the intimate ambience in the air around them. However, it was only after saying this that Ryoma realized the exact degree of intimacy those words provoked. Xander straightened up to his full height to look down at Ryoma with hooded eyes and a half-smirk on his lips.

"Was that your true intention in coming here? I see. It's a wise plan, taking advantage of the brief time we have to meet," Xander said, clearly taking Ryoma's words to mean something else entirely.

"I haven't 'planned' any sort of meeting, nor anything so tactical. I've simply noticed how heavily you seem to be carrying yourself as of late, and only mean to care for you. Or do you really believe that I have no reason to visit you privately aside from purely carnal reasons?" Ryoma's eyes narrow slightly, as if he was trying to figure out exactly what Xander was thinking at that moment.

"No, I believe that you have always spoken the truth about your trust and devotion, as I have been just as forthright about my own feelings," Xander said, with a hint of relief. He was exhausted, after all, and as much as he loved Ryoma, partaking in any sort of vigorous activity sounded less than ideal.

"Good, then I'd appreciate it if you aided me in removing your clothes so I may continue with your massage. Otherwise I'd be worried I'd take all day just unfastening all of these laces and buckles," Ryoma took the clasp to Xander's cape into his hands, and the clicking sound it made seemed to finalize their brief pause. With Xander's help, most of the Nohrian outerwear was soon divested from him and made its way into neatly folded piles. It would create unnecessary work for the servants if the fine garments were simply left on the floor to get wrinkled. Ryoma's warm hands led Xander over to the large bed draped in lush purple finery, where he was directed to lay on his stomach. The fine contrast between his pale skin and golden hair against the rich colors of the fabric was quite the sight for Ryoma to behold, but he had other matters to attend to aside from merely ogling. 

Xander was left in thin smallclothes, though Ryoma had to remove the undershirt to continue his massage work. Luckily, a vial of oil was located inside a drawer of the bedside table, which was ideal for relaxing purposes. Ryoma poured some of the oil onto Xander's shoulders, careful not to get any in his silky hair. Xander shivered at the first press of fingers into his back, not out of discomfort in temperature or anything of the sort, but merely because it had been far too long since he had been able to let go like this. From his sore shoulders and over the muscled planes of his back, he could slowly feel knot after knot unfurling beneath Ryoma's forceful touch. Years of intense training would absolutely lead to strain, but Xander never realized how much until he could understand what it felt like with that strain gone. Xander could feel himself slipping into a trance-like state, partially out of pure exhaustion, but also from the heavenly weightlessness he now felt.

Ryoma could feel the steady in and out rhythm of Xander's calmed breaths beneath his fingertips, and smiled down at the now-sleeping king underneath him. This was the most relaxed Ryoma had ever seen him, and knowing that it was his own doing only made him happier. The pressure of war and civic duty certainly wasn't easy, and Ryoma could relate better than just about anyone. In a half-conscious daze, Xander opened one eye a few moments after Ryoma had stopped his massage, and the look he gave was so full of affection and appreciation that Ryoma couldn't help himself from leaning down to place a soft kiss on the side of his face. He then stood up, extinguishing oil lamps and preparing himself for bed before laying next to Xander on the plush Nohrian velvet, throwing an arm over him and settling down.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want Xander to live a happy and relaxed life with his beautiful lobster husband.


End file.
